what if the void came to earth?
by zeroreading777
Summary: this is how we may react if the void came to earth warning: gore and disturbing first chapter... but isn't that how it always starts?
I do not own league of legends at all this is a what if situation that the vold came to our world.

chapter one "first contact"

[Washington d.c. pentagon. members of the branches gather]

{proctor} morning gentlemen. we have received information from our satellites picked up an incident yesterday {gen of army} terrorists? {proctor} no one has claimed this attack... (slide change. shows location with dark colors) in this region a radiation spike occurred {gen of marine} nukes?! {proctor} the radiation didn't register higher than infrared, but electromagnetic reader showed warping of some kind. {gen of air} how is this possible? {proctor} there is no current info of the anomalies, however one of the scientists suggested a warp of so kind. {gen of army} a...warp? {Procter} a gateway if you will. we sent a team to investigate... we long contact when they reached the site... after a hour, our choppers were able to arrive, there was no survivors. the only clue they found, was a helmet cam a half click away from the site. it belongs to a...A1C "zero".

(turns down lights. recording plays)

(running, sound of gun fire/explosions) "oh... which way which way?...(frantically shifting around) (faces door) ah! THIS WAY!" (goes into house, turns around showing three others. camera moves to window at other side of room) {pvt Roy} dammit sarge!... what are we going to do? what are we going to do? {Sgt wright} ROY! shut your mouth before they get on to us. {PFC young} sir he's just scared... we all are. you saw that shit storm... there was... oh god..(he grips his head as a tear slides down his cheek) {Sgt wright} (turns to young) i don't care if he is shiting his pants... we need to stay quiet. eh! fly boy see anything? {me} no sarge... just smoke... and fire...{Sgt wright} well i SEE THAT! how bout you tell me what else is new? {me} (under breath) I'll find ya "something" to see.. {Sgt wright} what's that?! {me} nothing yet sir. (skittering) {Sgt wright} WAIT... listen... [stomp]...(looks left)...[stomp]...(looks right)...[STOMP]...(Roy hits the floor griping his rifle)...[silence]...(camera looks around constantly)...(low growling)...(camera faces toward PFC young)...(camera starts shaking lightly) {A1C ZERO}... young...(PFC young falls to floor then is dragged out the door screaming) {PFC YOUNG} aaahhhh...no!...aah(cut off by tearing and screeches)...{Sgt wright}(cocks gun) BRING IT YOU UGLY SONS OF (rapid gunfire) (claw bust through wall and grabs Roy) {pvt Roy} NNOO PLEASE DON'T(claw tries pulling him through wall) NO SARGE PLEASE HEELLLPPP! (sarge shoots Roy) (claw drops Roy and disappears) (sarge in center of room gun pointing to every noise) (silence) (rumbling) claws burst from under Sgt wright) {Sgt wright} fly boy... run... (camera goes out of window and is running till hears explosion, then looks at house turns back around and keeps moving) [data corrupt] (comes back to a starry sky, with a town burning in background. panting can be heard) {A1C ZERO}oh god...SHIT...(panting)...i...they're...they...dead...(for next min all that can be heard are gasps and stifled sobs)I jjust need.. to head down the road... and find someone...[battery dies]

{proctor} as far as we could tell he ether died in the desert or those things got him. {gen of army} so you're telling us that something we can't find managed to com in, kill a town, a squad ...and we don't know where it is? {proctor} that is why we are sending recons to find this th-(ring ring) one moment gentlemen...yes...did you confirm it?...when...I'm on my way. gentlemen i must take my leave now, there is a matter that i must attend to.

[pentagon: communications room]

{proctor} (walks in) all right what happened? {1LT lynch} we've got word from a forward base that someone ran up to the gate. {proctor} what was it about? {1LT lynch} he told the solders that something attacked his town. when we got him to a translator he spoke of a guy in a military uniform was found past out by a goat herder and he was brought to the village to be tended to. later that night, they were attacked by what he called "shadow beasts" that hid under the sand. he was the only one able to get away. after talking they placed him a holding cell. when they checked on him later, he was dead on the cot. when one of the men got close, he attacked one of them. as they were subduing him, him he grabbed a gun then said "the void is coming, oblivion awaits" then killed himself. {proctor} by god... any idea what happened? {1LT lynch} the cornier found a claw mark on his arm. it doesn't seem to match any known animal. {proctor} anything else? {1LT lynch} his tox screen showed no drugs in his system, however he had a dramatic increase of cortisol & adrenaline. he also had low blood sugar. {proctor} what does this mean? {1LT lynch} that's just it...the cornier that the levels would only be that high if he was running by instinct. what ever that attacked him must have been truly traumatizing

well that the start of the first part had to go in a few time to get it right hope ya'll enjoyed it


End file.
